


Escape Before Dark

by SaeranLover



Series: Mystic Messenger Vampire AU [6]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: ALWAYS ASK YOUR VICTIMS BEFORE TAKING THEIR BLOOD ALL YOU VAMPIRES OUT THERE, Character Death, Character Turned Into Vampire, Don't be like Saeran in this-, Escape, F/M, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, One-Sided Relationship, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranLover/pseuds/SaeranLover
Summary: You were his assistant, or in other terms, his 'blood source'. You wanted to escape from him...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from tumblr ^^

“No! Don’t go!” His voice was shrill and panicked as you went over to the door, yet he wasn’t doing anything to approach you. “Stop it… Don’t leave me! Get it?! You _can’t!”_ You ignore what he says, and listen to the door as it squeaks open. Light flooded into the room, and he hissed, before stepping back.

_Ah, so that was why… You were bathed in light by the door. He couldn’t get you here…_

“You can’t stay there forever! You’ll need to sit or lie down soon enough, and it is steadily becoming dark…”

“I’ll escape. I’ll get far away from you…” You clenched your fists as you turned your back to him, before running. He was telling the truth though… It was approaching sunset. It was nearly dark. He could leave that room in probably less than an hour. You needed to get distance between you both.

All this had happened because you had been naïve enough to listen to a stranger who had sent you messages to go to an apartment. You finally realised that you probably shouldn’t have listened when you were outside the door. But he was there when you wanted to leave… Unknown, or rather, Saeran. He had taken you to a mysterious location, saying that you were going to be his assistant.

_Little did you know that he meant you were going to be his assistant in the form of a blood supply._

He was a _vampire._

For days… weeks… He had you trapped in that room, waiting for you to fall asleep before he drank some of your blood. You would wake up with a pain in either your wrist or neck, and you would see the fresh fang bite marks on your skin when you looked in a mirror. But you physically and mentally couldn’t take it for much longer.

You were getting sick easily, not having enough blood to keep yourself healthy. You were going crazy at the lack of fresh air and exercise. You felt dizzy quite a bit of the time too. Thankfully… You escaped when you did. He was in the middle of a strange phase of blood-lust, and decided he needed blood from you, awake or not.

_He’d left the door unlocked._

_So you ran._

Eventually, you found a cabin in the middle of a thick wooded area of a forest, and it seemed to be abandoned. Frantically, you ran inside, locked the door, drew the curtains, and did your best to light the fireplace for warmth.

_Saeran can’t find you here… can he? He shouldn’t be able to…_

Gradually, you rested your head on the wooden floorboards, and closed your eyes. It didn’t take long for you to drift into a deep sleep by the warmth of the fire. It comforted you in a way you had grew almost unfamiliar with in the time you had been missing from society.

However…

_He found you._

_There was a door at the back of the cabin which remained unlocked._

He could feel a pain in his fangs as he noticed your exposed neck from where you lay. _He needed your blood, desperately._ Unfortunately, you woke up at the creaking sound of him walking across the floorboards. Even worse for you, the next few moments were a blur. He ended up pinning you down, his typically green eyes a vivid red, and his fangs showing.

“Stupid assistant… You’re _mine. Mine mine MINE!”_ His jagged fingernails dug into your wrists, with blood beginning to seep out of the wounds. “And if I can’t have you… **_I can’t let anyone else have you either.”_**

A scream escaped your lips as he attacked your throat, digging his fangs in as forcefully as he possibly could. You could feel your vision getting hazier and hazier, and your thoughts growing clouded as he drained you of your blood.

Saeran didn’t stop until your heart had stopped, and when he realised that you were limp and lifeless, tears formed in his eyes, but not through fear or panic... But through joy. “… Now you’ll always be mine… Hahaha…. **Hahahaha….. _HA!_** My vampire assistant… My vampire bride… _All mine._ ”


	2. Chapter 2

Skin so pale… Heartbeat gone… Your body silent. To those who didn’t know better, you were a corpse. An unfortunate soul brought to their death by a vicious creature of the night.

“She’ll wake up soon, and realise that she is mine…”

Unfortunately… No. Death was a fate much better than what you had set out for you. He had drained you of all of your blood, and in turn, you were his puppet. Where you would have resisted him as a human, you would never be able to do once your eyes open to your new, undead life. Sure, you would retain _some_ control of yourself, where you can feed, talk, and do little things… But if he ordered you to do something, you would _have_ to obey.

It started with your lips parting slightly, your newly formed fangs showing slightly if one looked closely enough. Your first breath as a vampire… Saeran felt proud. A new vampire, a vampire who would remain hidden from all others, created by his hand… Or rather, by his fangs.

“Ow…” Your voice was quiet and somewhat trembling as you eventually spoke, before you slowly raised your hand to rest against the bite on your throat. “What even…”

_Even better for Saeran. You were in so much of a shock and a dazed state when he drained you of your blood, you couldn’t even remember him doing it!_

Slowly you sat up, and you opened your eyes. They eventually locked with his own, and you seemed to freeze. “Wh- Why are you h- here? I- I ran away from you!” Much to Saeran’s delight, you staggered onto your feet and began to try and run away. _It was time for him to try out his new powers…_

“Stop running. Embrace your master.”

Your feet froze, and turned numb. You lost all control… It was as though your body had a mind of its own. A slight twist of your foot turned you to face him as he stood there, and you realised that his eyes had turned red again. “What the hell are you doing?!” Steadily, you made your way over to him, and your arms raised slightly. “What in the actual-?!” You were panicking when you ended up _hugging_ Saeran, and regained control of your body.

“Nice to know that you care for me… Ah, my beautiful vampire bride…”

Those three words ran through your head over and over. ‘Beautiful. Vampire. Bride.’ _What had happened when you were unconscious?!_

“Of course, if you wish to leave, go right ahead… I won’t stop you.” And of course, you ran back to the door, threw it open, and stepped outside. “But the sunlight will.” A burning feeling took over your skin, and in turn, overwhelming fear filled up your mind as you fell back inside. You hurt, you hurt, it burned, and-

_Water. You needed to pour water over yourself-!_

“You’ll heal. You’re one of us now. But the thing is… There’s a slight catch,” Saeran laughed, crouching down to where you were lying in a heap on the ground. His look turned completely serious then, and it made you feel like gulping. “You are mine. I drained your puny human self of all of your blood… And that results in something of a master-servant relationship. I can tell you to do anything, and you will do it. And so, here is my first instruction now that you are aware of that fact. Do _not_ leave me. Be my lover, become the princess of Mint Eye. Forget your life as a human. That never happened. Your only relationship with humans is that you wish to take their blood for you and me. And specifically… There are six people you need to take the blood of, at my side. I will show you those people in a few minutes.”

Your mind and thoughts began to turn hazy at his words. You did your best to resist what he had said… You had so many memories as a human! You had a _life_ as a human!

Your mind was like a slate with Saeran. It was wiped clean, and no memories existed within your head after that moment.

“Now… Allow me to introduce you to our victims. We need their blood for Mint Eye’s survival… For _our_ survival. And you would do anything for your lover, wouldn’t you?”

“Yes… My dearest… Anything for… you…” Your utterance could only come out as a monotonous string of words… Your emotions, all emotions but love, had been rendered non-existent at his command.

“Well, allow me to introduce you to our future guests which we need the blood of.” Saeran approached a computer, and six images formed on a screen. “This, darling, is the RFA… Hyun Ryu, Jaehee Kang, Yoosung Kim, Jumin Han, Jihyun Kim, and… Tch. Luciel Choi. Their blood is most desirable… I will let you pick which one we go for first. I recommend the hard to get ones first… Luciel and Jihyun. After all… I have a bone to pick with them.”

“Anything to… get their blood… for you.” You leaned against him, and rested your hand against his chest.

A hand stroked through your hair, whilst a menacing smirk formed on his face. “Good girl… My obedient lover and servant… Let’s go to drain their blood at the first light of the moon…”


End file.
